Cabin Fever
é o décimo primeiro episódio da 4ª Temporada, e o 80º episódio de Lost, e foi ao ar no dia 08 de Maio de 2008. Locke recebe instruções sobre o lugar onde a cabana de Jacob está, e a vida a bordo do cargueiro se torna perigosa. Sinopse Flashback e a avó de Locke]] Uma vitrola tocando "Everyday" de Buddy Holly é iniciada enquanto uma garota (Emily Locke) dança pelo seu quarto. Ela está passando batom em frente ao espelho quando sua mãe entra. Elas conversam sobre o fato de a garota estar indo sair aquela noite. Sua mãe pergunta se ela irá sair com "ele" e menciona que ele tem o dobro da idade da garota, e que não aprova. A garota, identificada como Emily, diz que está apaixonada por ele. Emily corre para fora de casa, no meio da chuva, para escapar de sua mãe e encontrar o misterioso "ele". Quando ela corre para a rua, é atropelada por um carro. Emily acorda num hospital sendo levada para uma sala numa maca. Ela diz a enfermeira que está grávida de seis meses. Depois de dar a luz a seu filho, a enfermeira diz a ela que é um garoto e o leva com ela, pois ele é muito prematuro. Depois que a enfermeira vai com o menino, Emily diz a ela para chama-lo de John. Depois, Emily e sua mãe estão paradas em frente a uma incubadora com John(Locke) dentro. A enfermeira entra e parece animada pelo fato de John ser o mais novo prematuro a sobreviver no hospital. Ele sofreu infecções e pneumonia entre outras coisas, mas se curou de todas elas. A mãe de Emily, Sra. Locke, parece nem ligar pra informação. Ao mencionar que o bebê pode sair da incubadora e que Emily poderia finalmente segurá-lo, Emily fica chateada com essa idéia. Ela sai da sala chorando, dizendo que n ao pode fazer isso. A Sra. Locke é deixada na sala e diz, sem emoção alguma, sobre adoção. Antes de qualquer resposta, ela vê um homem parado olhando pela janela da sala. Sra Locke parece perturbada de vê-lo ali. A Enfermeira pergunta se ele é o pai do bebê, e ela responde que não sabe quem ele é. O homem que aparece é Richard Alpert. Um jovem John está jogando gamão em uma sala de estar quando sua irmã de criação Melissa joga as peças fora do tabuleiro. Sua mãe de criação reprova a atitude antes de dizer a John que há um homem querendo vê-lo e quer que ele se comporte muito bem. Richard Alpert entra na casa e a mãe sai da sala dizendo que John é todo dele. Richard fica surpreso com John jogando gamão e diz que ele tem uma boa noção de como jogar. Senta-se na mesa à frente dele e se apresenta como Richard, dizendo que dirige uma escola para crianças extremamente especiais e tem uma razão para acreditar que ele é uma delas. Pergunta a John se se importa de mostar algumas coisas, e John acena que não com a cabeça. Os dois se levantam da mesa onde o jogo está posto e Richard vê um desenho na parede, como se um rabisco preto imenso estivesse atacando um homem deitado no chão. Quando perguntado se ele desenhou isso, ele acena que sim com a cabeça novamente. Os dois andam até uma outra mesa e sentam-se. Richard diz que gostaria que Jonh olhasse para certos objetos, pensasse sobre eles e dissesse quais pertenciam a ele. O garoto achava que Richard quis dizer "para ficar com ele", mas Alpert esclarece: "Quais desses objetos já pertencem a você?". Ele deixa sobre a mesa uma luva de baseball, um livro com o nome "Livro das Leis", escrito em uma fonte do tipo arábica, um tubo fechado com grãos minúsculos, uma bússola, uma revista em quadrinhos com o nome "contos de mistério" e uma faca, em cima da revista. John pega para si o tubo e a bússola. Então passa o olho sobre o Livro das Leis e a revista, e pega a faca. Richard parece desapontado, e pergunta se ele está certo de que a faca pertence a ele, e o garoto responde que sim com a cabeça novamente. Richard parece ficar furioso e tira a faca da mão de John dizendo que não pertence. Ele coloca os objetos dentro da sacola e sai rapidamente. A mãe de criação entra na sala e pergunta como ele foi. Richard responde que ele ainda não está preparado para ir para a escola dele, e se desculpa por fazer ela perder o seu tempo, e sai da casa imediatamente. A mulher dá uma bronca em Jonh perguntando o que ele tinha feito e ele fica cabisbaixo. O adolescente Locke, agora estudante no Colégio Cowin Heights, bate por dentro na porta dum armario, pedindo para ser solto. Um professor abre a porta e John vê todos rindo dele. O professor sugere que ele vá a enfermaria com ele, porque seu lábio está sangrando. Logo despois, os dois se sentam numa sala, onde John diz que não quer conversar sobre o ocorrido. O Professor diz a John que recebeu uma ligação de Portland on behalf of Mittelos Laboratories who work with chemistry and new technologies. When he mentions speaking with a Dr. Alpert John looks up. The teacher tells him that Mittelos is looking for young, bright minds and they want John to go to their summer camp. When Locke asks how they knew about him, the teacher suggests that they sent a representative to a science fair where John had presented a model of an island. John gets upset and tells the teacher that he is not a scientist, but the type of person who is interested in sports and cars. The teacher kindly tells him that even if he wants to be more like the popular boys at school, it is just not who he is. He says that John simply can't be a super-hero, to which he responds, "Don't tell me what I can't do!" He hands him back the pamphlet and walks out. fala com Locke]] Adult Locke struggles to walk while undergoing physical therapy at a rehabilitative center. The trainer gives praise to Locke's good work and tells him enough for the day, waving an orderly to bring over a wheelchair. The orderly helps Locke into the chair and pushes him towards the elevator, talking with him and being revealed as Matthew Abaddon. He tells John that surviving an 8-story fall was a miracle and suggests John take an Australian walkabout and learn who he truly is. Abaddon tells Locke that he's "much more than an orderly," and again urges him to go on the walkabout, saying purposefully that when they met again Locke would "owe him one." Na Floresta Hurley, Locke and Ben montam acampamento na floresta durante a noite. Na manhã seguinte, Locke desperta ao som de um machado. Ele segue o som e encontra um homem em um macacão DHARMA (Horace Goodspeed) derrubando árvores. Locke pergunta a ele quem é ele , e ele sem formalidades responde que o seu nome é Horace e que ele está construindo um esconderijo para ele e para sua esposa Olivia, e que ele precisa de um tempo longe da Iniciativa DHARMA.Vendo a aparência confusa no rosto de Locke, Horace pergunta se aquilo faz sentido para ele, ao qual Locke responde que não. Sorrindo, Horace vira para Locke, sangrando pelo nariz, e responde que é provavelmente porque ele está morto há doze anos. Dizem a John que ele tem de encontrar Horace para encontrar Jacob. Estranhamente, Horace começa a cortar a mesma árvore que ele acabou de derrubar, a qual tinha reaparecido. Horace repete várias orações ditas anteriormente, e corta a árvore uma terceira vez. John então desperta, percebendo que ele havia simplesmente sonhado.Encontra Ben acordado que o observa. Ben parece saber o que aconteceu, e diz : "eu costumava ter sonhos," antes de que Locke ordene que levantem acampamento. Locke conduz Hurley à cova coletiva, revelando que Ben matou aproximadamente 100 pessoas da Iniciativa DHARMA, ao qual Ben não faz nenhum comentário. Locke revira os corpos,lendo os nomes nos macacões até que ele encontra o corpo de Horace. Ele abre o bolso no macacão e encontra projetos da cabana de Jacob e um mapa dela. Locke oferece a Hurley uma possibilidade de voltar à praia, embora fosse à noite e sozinho. Em vez disso, Hurley permanece com eles e Ben elogia a capacidade de Locke de forçar a escolha de Hurley. Embora Ben duvide da sua capacidade de localizar a cabana, Hurley encontra-a. Locke acende um lampião e entra sozinho, deixando Ben e Hurley esperando do lado de fora. No Interior da cabana Locke vê a figura sombria Christian Shephard sentado no canto da mesa, que se apresenta como Christian e fala que fala por Jacob. Christian reafirma a impressão de Locke que ele encontrou a cabana porque ele foi "escolhido", e diz a Locke não se incomodar com Claire, que se encontra sentada reclinando-se em uma cadeira em um canto da cabana sem Aaron mas apesar disso parecendo relaxada e indiferente. Christian diz que a gente do cargueiro está voltando e diz a Locke fazer uma pergunta que realmente importa. Locke pergunta como ele pode salvar a ilha. Hurley e Ben repartem uma barra de chocolate Apollo do lado de fora antes de que Locke saia da cabana. Ben pergunta se ele sabe o que eles devem fazer, e Locke responde:"Nós devemos mover a ilha." No Cargueiro Keamy e a sua equipa chegam ao Cargueiro. Desmond repara que as suas feridas nao foram causadas por tiros e questiona-se sobre o que terá acontecido. Sayid está seguro que eles nao vao deixar isso acontecer outra vez, e que da proxima eles voltam para a Ilha. Captain Gault leva Keamy para as celas, onde Michael está algemado em um cano da parece. Keamy Keamy chuta o pé-da-cama, então ela cai sobre a perna de Michael, causando uma dor enorme e fazendo-o gritar. Ele pergunta se Michael sabe o seu nome, e quando Michael diz que sim, pergunta se ele disse ao Ben quem ele era. Michael pergunta de quem, e Keamy responde: Benjamin Linus, você deu meu nome para ele? Michael responde que novamente que sim, em tom de raiva. Keamy saca a arma e aponta para a testa de Michael, enquanto Captain Gault grita para ele parar, mas é em vão. Keamy puxa o gatilho duas vezes, e a arma falha. Ambos se encaram por poucos segundos, Keamy puxa o gatilho pela terceira vez e nada. Keamy puxa a arma para si, e o capitão fala que ele é necessário, por ter quebrados os motores, e saber como consertar. Keamy encara Michael e lhe dá uma coronhada com a arma na cara. Um pouco depois, Keamy fala para Capitão Gault que precisa da chave. O capitão hesita um pouco e Frank aparece dizendo que Mayhew acabou de morrer, o doutor não pêde fazer nada e a tripulação está perguntado o que aconteceu com os que lá estavam. Keamy diz a Frank que ele é que está cuidando disso. Pede a ele para abastecer o helicóptero, pois irão voltar para a Ilha. Frank responde a finalidade de voltar, mas Keamy pede novamente a Frank para abastecer o helicóptero. Quando Frank diz que sim, Capitão Gault interrompe dos dois, sempre chamando Keamy de Martin. Ele explica que em sua ausência, houve uma espécie de doença, que tinha feito a tripulação de mostar um comportamento esquisito. Ele dá o exemplo de Regina se jogar ao mar, e afirma que seria negligência não informá-lo que ele sofre do mesmo comportamento. Keamy, sarcasticamente responde que aprecia a preocupação, e pede a chave novamente. Quando Capitão Gault responde que esse não é o protocolo, Keamy o joga contra a parede e toma a chave, agradecendo em seguida. Keamy abre uma porta, e vai diretamente para um guardador de arquivos. O capitão reclama que a razão das duas chaves é para abrir o cofre juntos. Keamy retira um pacote vermelho do cofre e informa que isso é o protocolo secundário, e diz para onde Linus está indo. O capitão pergunta como o Senhor Widmore poderia saber disso, e Keamy responde que ele é um homem muito esperto. Ele fala que como vão incendiar a ilha, só há um lugar que ele poderia ir. Capitão Gault retruca dizendo que esse não era o acordo, e Keamy mostra a arma que falhou para o capitão, e manda ele consertá-la. Captain Gault walks to Desmond and Sayid and tells Omar, who stands guard, that Keamy wants him in the armory. Omar says he isn't supposed to let them out of his sight, to which the captain replies that "he'll watch them." Omar leaves, while grabbing his phone, after hearing sets of beeps come over it. The Captain then tells Desmond and Sayid to hide in a pantry under the gully. Sayid asks if Michael is dead, to which the captain answers no - and that is exactly the reason they have to hide. Doc Ray can be seen in the background. Sayid asks for the ship's "Zodiac raft," saying the only way to save their lives is to get their people off the island and on to the boat. Michael is lying on the floor of a room on the freighter with a bloody lip. Frank helps him up, asking why Michael hadn't told him he was a survivor of Flight 815, citing the fact that he was one of the few people who would have believed him. Michael tells Frank it was because his boss had staged the wreckage, which even Frank thinks is a conspiracy. He begs Frank not to bring Keamy back to the island, saying "He's going to kill everyone...everyone." As Michael and Frank leave the room, they notice Keamy at the end of the hall, having a device attached to his arm by Omar. Keamy notices them and Omar slams the door shut. Gault meets Sayid and Desmond at the Zodiac, but Desmond tells Sayid that, after three years of being stranded, he will not set foot on that Island again. Sayid departs alone, and Desmond remains in hiding on the Kahana. Later, Keamy and the troops start boarding the helicopter. Omar tells Doc Ray that they received a message from the island and it said the Doc was dead, which greatly confuses Ray. Frank refuses to take Keamy and his team to the island. Keamy responds by slitting Doc Ray's throat and throwing him overboard. Keamy asks Frank again and he still refuses. A gunshot rings out and it's Gault, stating that he has "fixed" Keamy's gun. Keamy shows Gault the device on his arm, and when Gault turns his head to ask what the device is, Keamy shoots him through the heart. Gault falls dead and Desmond scurries away from his hiding spot. Keamy asks Frank again and this time Frank concedes. Na Praia De volta ao acampamento da praia, Jack está procurando e se fartando de comida na cozinha quando Juliet aparece e o repreende por estar do lado de fora e caminhando tão recentemente após a sua cirurgia. Jack sorri e diz que está com fome. Juliet exclama alegremente que os médicos são sempre os pacientes mais difíceis. O barulho de um helicóptero é ouvido. O acampamento inteiro corre até a costa para olhar a passagem de do veículo do Cargueiro acima deles. Enquanto eles olham atordoados e surpresos, um pacote é atirado do veiculo que voa acima. Jack corre, abre o pacote e encontra um novo telefone por satélite, que parece estar seguindo a pista do helicóptero. Jack afirma, "penso que eles querem que nós os sigamos." Categoria:Centrado em Locke